Forget Your Troubles, C'mon, Get Happy
by Fallen Angel19
Summary: Takes place during Season 1-Brian thinks of a way to make Michael forget all about Dr. Dave.
1. Mikey's Side of the Story

Forget Your Troubles, Come on Get Happy

Michael's POV

The music of Babylon echoed inside my head. I was there with my friends, as usual. I clung to the bar, watching Emmett grind with Ted's stiff uncomfortable body and Justin and Brian were, well, probably in the back room taking turns giving each other blowjobs.

I hate David. Why did he want me to leave with him? It's better I stay in Pittsburgh. I have to take care of my mom. Boy is she a treat. Lately I've been having to beat her with a stick about me not going with David. I love him, I really do, but I need to stay here. I need to...

Suddenly, an elbow rams me in the back. "Ow, what the fuck?" I turned around sharply and Brian, it figures, wrapped his arm around me like he always does. "Hello Michael. How are you on this fine," his eyes looked me up and down, "fine evening?"

Brian has got to be on something. But then again, he's acting normal for him. "Look, I really want to go home, would you mind giving me a ride or something?"

"Can I choose the second one?" He leaned in and kissed my lips softly. My lips craved his. My body craved his touch. I always loved Brian, but when he kisses me in front of his barely legal dumb blond, dolled up, tricked out, stalker tendency twinkie, I'm a little uncomfortable.

Biting my ear playfully, he whispered, "Let's get out of here."

Did I hear him correctly? Have I been near the aerosols in the cleaning department? Yeah, that must be it. That's gotta be it. I took a swig of my beer, hoping he would ask again. Please ask again.

"Come on Mikey, it'll be fun." Taking his hand, he led me to his black jeep. Being fixated on Brian completely, sucked into the Brian World, I almost didn't notice Justin hopping into the backseat.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" That little asshole is not, I repeat, is NOT going to ruin my time with Brian. I have been waiting for this since I was fourteen years old. That's...um...shit...I can't count right now. Who cares about numbers right now, I gonna get fucked by Brian. "Get out kid."

Brian started the car, letting the engine hum a bit before leaving. "Relax Mikey, relax. You are going to need some help getting over that shithead, Dr. Dave." His eyes went to the rearview mirror. "You need to experience a pure, youth filled fuck, you fucking necrofiliac."

If I was still with David, I would have came up with a witty remark to that. He wasn't that old. It was the same age difference between us and Justin and Brian. But David is out of my life and I get to have sex. YAY!

We entered Brian's apartment. Justin slipped away, but I didn't give a fuck where he was going.

Brian took off his shirt, revealing his beautiful pecs, biceps and abs. With quick ease, he slipped his pants and boxer briefs off. My eyes traveled down to Brian's pride and joy. "So Mikey, you have to ask yourself this: Are you coming or going? Or coming and then going. Or coming and..."

I ended his sentence by shoving my tongue down his throat. Hands pulled my shirt off. They must have been Justin's. I felt his wet tongue on the back of my neck. His undid my pants and pulled everything off.

Brian pulled away and smiled at me. He looked over at Justin. "Get his legs!" They carried me to the bed and threw me down on my side. Brian laid down behind me and Justin laid down in front of me. Grabbing a condom from the nightstand, Brian ripped open the package with his teeth and slid it onto his cock. But I was barely able to notice since Justin had my dick in his mouth.

Holy fucking shit. Brian went inside of me, thrusting like no one has. Justin went to move his head upward to lick my chest, but I stopped him. "No no, just stay there."

Brian kissed the side of my face as we pulsated together. I was instantly drenched in sweat. Between Justin's mouth and Brian's dick, I thought I died and went to heaven.

Wait, did I die? Am I being rewarded by one of the Fag Gods. If so, please let it be Cher.

We all came at the same time and cuddled inside Brian's bed. Justin got dressed quickly and left without disturbing us too much. When the rugrat was finally gone, Brian turned to me and stroked my face gently. "I love you Michael."

"I've always loved you."

He brought my face towards his and kissed me with earnest passion.

"Mikey, there's something I've been meaning to ask you?"

"What is it?"

"Do you want to be my Lindsey?"

What does that mean? "Why not your Mel?"

"Because Mel has the same amount of balls that I do," he replied smugly.

"I'd love to." He kissed me again. Sigh. I knew we would be two queens growing old together. It may be the hopeless romantic in me, but I knew we would end up together. Placing my head on his chest, I closed my eyes, and slept.


	2. Brian's Side of the Story

THE OTHER SIDE

Brian's POV

I danced with Justin like I always do. I have that little twinkie in the palm of my hand. He was my sex toy. Nothing more than a hole for me to put my dick in. But he does give good head. Heading down towards the bathroom, I spotted Michael leaning against the bar looking all depressed and shit.

We were about to go into the back room, but I pulled Justin back to me by the neck. "Oww, that hurt."

"Justin, can you do me a favor?" That kid'll do anything for me. He'll suck me and take it in the ass more than anyone I know. He is always up for anything.

"What is it?"

"Michael is all sad about Doctor Dave going bye bye. Now, there is one thing that I know that will make him feel better and I was wondering if you would like to help."

Justin, if you don't know what I'm thinking, turn your GQ in right now and go eat some pussy.

He smiled back at me. Good. I hope the dopey little pup gets it.

With silent soles, we were behind Michael. I hit his arm and he looked so angry. So stressed. Now, let's think, what would release that stress? Hmm...

My thoughts swam in my mind like fish in the deep sea. Maybe it was that Special K I took earlier. "Hello Michael. How are you on this fine, fine evening?"

I tried not to think to hard about what I was doing. I just made Mikey the fish I was targeting. Let's see if he wants to go for my bait. "Look, I really want to go home, would you mind giving me a ride or something?"

I'll ride him. I'll ride him so he won't be able to sit for a week. I'll ride his fucking brains out. "Can I pick the second one?" I grabbed his face and kissed him. "Let's get out of here."

I grabbed the hands of my favorite toys and left like a happy go lucky toddler. Michael slid up front while Justin went into the back. I just drove and replied whenever I was spoken to. I heard Michael yell at Justin so I interrupted a bit.

"Relax Mikey, relax. You are going to need some help getting over that shithead, Dr. Dave." I looked into the mirror to get a glance of my beautiful prodigy. "You need to experience a pure, youth filled fuck, you fucking necrofiliac."

I expected a response, but there was nothing. He must agree. Thank fucking god.

I fumbled with my keys and slid my door open. My boy toy threw his clothes off before you can say, 'Nice dick.' That makes me so proud.

I threw off my clothes quicker though. I must say, the boy could still use some work.

But before I slid my pants off, I popped a hit of X in my mouth. And he didn't even notice. I guess my dick impressed him. "So Mikey, you have to ask yourself this: Are you coming or going? Or coming and then going. Or coming and..."

I knew Michael always had a crush on me, but damn. He almost killed me with his tongue. My eyes watered and I completely blacked out.

This morning, I opened my eyes and looked over at Michael. Smiling, looking so happy. The only thing I could think is that I must have been the best fuck he's ever had.


End file.
